


I want you

by debnamix



Category: Marvel's Runaways - Fandom
Genre: Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamix/pseuds/debnamix
Summary: "What do you want, Nico?" Karolina whispered so close to her mouth that all she did was moan in response.
Relationships: Deanoru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	I want you

Karolina came out of the bathroom in towel when she heard Nico crying, she slowly approached holding the little girl's hand. She knew what was going on, it was painful for her to see the girl she loves so much suffering. Nico collapsed into Karolina's arms, she was afraid, she was so afraid of hurting the person she loved most.

"I'm so stupid, I should be flirting with you almost naked beside me but I'm here crying" Nico said wiping the tears and looking at Karolina who laughed when she said that.

"Nico...I'm here, I'll always be here with you and you can flirt with me anytime you want?" Said Karolina caressing the face of her girlfriend.

"I'm so scared," Nico said. Karolina pulled Nico to sit on her lap and hugged her even tighter. Nico sank her face into Karolina's neck and wept again.

Nico wished it was just her and Karolina, she didn't want to be a problem for everyone, she didn't want to solve every problem, she just wanted peace, she meant she wanted Karolina or how much she loved her. She wanted to get away with her girlfriend, wanted to kiss and hug, Karolina completed her a way no one would ever understand.

"Babe, I think we better take off this makeup and you go to sleep okay?" Karolina said and Nico just nodded

No one has ever looked after her like Karolina does. No one has ever loved her as Karolina loves her. 

Karolina was cleaning Nico's makeup, making her eyes red and puffy from crying that night, in that silence Nico realized how unfair she had been, blaming herself and crying all the time while Karolina was there to take care of her. Her girl who just came back after spending time in a stuck tube, Karolina was just there making sure Nico would be all right.

"I'm sorry" Nico said, Karolina looked at her confused "I'm sorry for making it all about me, you're worried about your mother and here I am acting like this"

"Nico, what are you talking about? I'm worried about you, you are my priority and I've been for this time, all I want is to take care of you" Karolina said starting unbuttoning her pants.

"What...what are you doing?" Stammered Nico nervously at the contact. It was unfair how nervous she got around Karolina.

"Taking off your clothes so you can sleep...comfortably?" Karolina said laughing when seeing Nico's red face.

"Karolina that's not funny"

"I know my love, but I think you'll feel better if I help you sleep comfortably, It was a hard day and you deserve a good night's sleep....besides there is nothing that I haven't seen here" said Karolina winking at Nico and making her even redder. Nico just rolled her eyes and stood up, letting Karolina take off her clothes more easily.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Don't want what?" Karolina asked confused.

"What if I don't want to put any clothes on?" Nico said placing her hand on Karolina's towel and pulling slowly, revealing her naked body. Karolina kissed her urgently.

In seconds Karolina got rid of the rest of Nico's clothes, throwing the girl on the bed and climbing on top of her. It wasn't romantic at all, maybe it was the first time they had been so urgent, fierce, aggressive. Nico tugged at Karolina's hair by pressing her further, Karolina biting her lips. Karolina left marks on Nico's neck, at first both fought for dominance but in the end Karolina knew how to dominate a girl in bed.

"What do you want, Nico?" Karolina whispered so close to her mouth that all she did was moan in response.

"Karrie...please"

She pressed soft, gentle kisses to her neck as she rubbed them in slow, deliberate circles. Nico had never realized what a blessing in disguise her small chest was until Karolina placed her hands on her. They were the most sensitive part of Nico and she couldn't keep herself from squirming whenever Karolina got ahold of them. Nico bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from gasping. Karolina decided to tease her girl, not wanting her to get off so soon. Karolina was kissing all her body until she got where Nico wanted most. She circled her tongue around Nico's clit. She brought her hand up to assist her, sliding in two fingers with ease. She twisted and twirled her digits as well as her tongue within Nico's walls. The pressure from Nico's thighs on her head and how her hips were bucking in her face let Karolina know how close she was to orgasming. She stuck her tongue as far in as it could go and finger fucked Nico through her climax. Karolina leaned down and kissed on her breasts. Nico moaned as her hands traveled down to grab Karolina's ass. 

"You drive me crazy" Nico said sighing, she felt her body on fire.

"I like it when you go crazy" Karolina said about to lie down when Nico pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's your turn," Nico whispered, making Karolina laugh.

"You should rest, Nico, I'll be here every night with you" Karolina murmured, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I want you, Karrie" Nico said, sliding her hands over the body of her girl.

"Open your mouth" Karolina muttered. Nico was about to ask when Karolina sat in her mouth. She didn't even have time to think, the way Karolina held the bed and made her own movements in Nico's mouth. The smaller girl had never seen anything so beautiful in her life, she had complete vision of Karolina in her mouth....right in her mouth where she worked hard to give Karolina the orgasm she so deserved.

If all of Karolina's movements hadn't been enough for Nico's heart to speed up, she still had the pleasure of kissing Karolina with her taste still in her mouth. The blonde was exhausted, she lay hugging Nico, ready to close her eyes.

"I missed you so much" Karolina said with her head on the brunette's chest, caressing Nico's belly, nothing was better than having her girlfriend in her arms.

"We'll talk about....humm about that? I... wow...can we do this more often?" Said Nico still savoring the taste of Karolina

"Nico, I promise that if you rest, I will wake you up with a surprise" Karolina murmured with eyes already closed. Nico knew what the surprise was, Nico loved waking up next to her girlfriend, especially when it meant being fucked by her.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i hope yall enjoyed this, english is not my first language and i'm not used to write fanfics, anyway thanks for reading it ;)


End file.
